


Promise of Partnership

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Scríofa ag Rua [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Memories, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, lost in thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Darcy reflects on her time after her return from the Snap before she steps into her new life.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Scríofa ag Rua [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Loki Bingo 2020-2021





	Promise of Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Darcy Lewis Bingo and Loki Bingo.
> 
> Darcy Lewis bingo square A4: Darcy/Loki  
> Loki bingo square L1: Darcy Lewis
> 
> A huge thank you to Squarepeg72 for reading this over for me. Any errors after she read it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the MCU and I am not making any money off of this.

Darcy looked at herself in the mirror, hardly recognizing the woman staring back at her. It wasn’t very often that she dressed up, but today was the day to do it, and Darcy wasn’t going to let an opportunity like this pass her by. Plus, she couldn’t wait to see Loki’s face when he saw her.

Her thoughts began to drift as she thought about Loki.

He was a hard man to get to know as he liked to keep his thoughts to himself and preferred to keep everyone, including his loved ones at arm’s length.

Darcy first met Loki not long after she met his brother Thor, and at the time she had been absolutely frightened of the god. And for a good reason, even if they barely said two words to each other.

The second time she met him was in the aftermath of the Battle of New York. He still scared her, but watching him being transported back to Asgard by Thor had her seeing him in a slightly different light.

It was long after she had been returned from Thanos’s Snap that she learned the truth of what had happened to him on the _Statesman_. She had wanted to grieve the loss of him, but it was hard to when he was standing right in front of her.

Their third meeting was when Darcy realized she wanted to get to know the god better. That meeting had been over a year ago, and sparks ignited between the two of them into a roaring inferno, and they hadn’t looked back since.

There were many times in the past year and a half that she wanted to talk to him about his past interactions with the people of Earth, but every time she started to bring it up, something stopped her. She had thought about trying to talk to Jane about it, but again, something kept her from bringing it up.

If she was honest with herself, what he had done was in the past, and the man she knows now is not the same man she met all those years ago. He was still a man who loved to toe the line sometimes, but the way he treated her sent her heart fluttering. It didn’t hurt that he encouraged her during the last year of school. She had chosen to go back to school after deciding to switch careers from political science to library science, needing a change of pace in the fallout of billions of people returning in the wake of the Hulk’s reversal of Thanos’s original Snap.

“Darcy, are you ready?”

Jane’s voice pulled her back to the present.

Refocusing her eyes, Darcy looked at Jane’s reflection in the mirror as her friend was standing just behind her. She smiled. “I think I am.”

Moving her arm around Darcy, she held out the small bouquet she clutched in her hand. “Then let’s get you married.”

Darcy turned to follow Jane across the room to where Dr Selvig was waiting to walk her down the aisle. She knew Loki had demons from his past, she did too, granted her’s weren’t as bad as Loki’s, but that at some point they would have to address them. Darcy knew that today would not be that day.


End file.
